The present invention relates to sun protective headwear and, more particularly, a sun protective headwear with recycled plastic bottle fabric lining and a closure mechanism to maintain its shape while enabling the sun protective headwear to fit a wide range of head sizes.
Typically, when planning to spend time in the sun, one needs a sun protective hat. However, such hats currently do not have sufficient lining to provide strong sun protection. Moreover, current sun hats provide closure mechanisms, such as drawstrings, that unflatteringly modify the shape of the hat. Furthermore, though current sun hats may provide a mechanism, such as a drawstring, for adjusting the sun hat to fit a wide range of head sizes, such mechanisms typically distort the shape of the sun hat, producing a displeasing scrunched shaped hat.
As can be seen, there is a need for a sun protective headwear system including headwear having a novel inner sun protective lining and a closure mechanism enabling adjustability for a wide range of head sizes, yet adapted to maintain the shape of the headwear through the wide ranges of adjusted sizes.